


My Collection of One Shots

by SBYAH



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Also writing angst to cope my own sadness lmao, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Bad Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Claiming Bites, Crack, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friendzone, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how to write fluff- god help, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Rherry, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Canon Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traps, Unrequited Love, WHEEZE, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, studio au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: A collection of fluff, angst, and more for the fan service and for me to drown out my ideas for Rherry and more.Rherry is a ship that my waifu and I made a long time ago with our AU Sanses, Cosmic Aster Sans and Anastasius Reminisce Sans! We love this fluffy ship to our hearts content and rp with them haha. In a sense, it's a canon ship that we've established in a way.There might be other ships on here but this is mostly revolving around Rherry.Other Sanses and characters respectively belong to the original creators of them.I'll credit the characters at the end of every chapter if I have to, fingers crossed and no promises ^^;;Oh yeah, this is just me posting on this just so my docs don't overheat my macbook >_>
Relationships: Chara & Chara (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara/Chara (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 23





	1. The Hatred in his Eyes (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelan never understood emotions, so why did he care for the one skeleton’s tender and kind smile.
> 
> The one who was too kind for his own good, why did he care even if he couldn’t understand.

Cosmic flinched at the sight, a sudden wave of regret and...and...pain had invaded his soul, filling it to the brim of emotions. He backed away from the taller skeleton in front of him, the skeleton who’d he been with, the one who gave him such kindness, the one who he’d grown fond of was glaring down at him as if he were no one of importance. It took him by surprise as the once tender and gentle gaze of Anastasius were now cruel and full of hatred, the gaze that once always made him feel weird...a good weird. He wasn’t going to see that gaze towards him anymore. “Anastasius…” Cosmic trailed off as his soul continued to be filled with emotions. The taller skeleton scowled at him as those piercing eye lights of hatred had burned into his skull, it left more pain than the child who’d slain him.

It took him by surprise once more when Anastasius kicked his metaphorical stomach and then axe kicked him. Cosmic didn’t attack back as this was the punishment he deserved? Was it because he wasn’t good enough to entertain the skeleton? Had Anastasius grown out of keeping his pitiful life? 

“Why did I have to be played like a fool by someone like you.” Anastasius growled and grabbed the shorter skeleton’s by the neck. “Why did you even try! Why did you have to make me feel so much! So fucking appreciated!” The taller skeleton threw Cosmic away harshly. The red skeleton groaned in pain and tried to process what the other spoke of. “You made me feel special, you made me think we’re friends, you made me so many fucking things that I once wished for!” 

Cosmic just broke down into pieces. “I-I’m sorry…” he cried out as he couldn't bare to see the hatred, he didn’t want to listen to those harsh words from the one he’d grown fond of. “Sorry? Sorry doesn’t help with anything!” The older skeleton’s words kept stabbing him with more and more emotions, such guilt, sorrow, and pain. 

“You made me think I would be  **loved** once more.” 

_ “Love ya...” _ _   
_ _ “Love ya too…” _

~~**Cosmic lied to you.** ~~

“You made me feel like I was  **worthy** of something.” 

_ “Idiot…” _

_ “But I’m your idiot…” _

~~**He only used you for his own amusement.** ~~

“You made me feel as if I had someone I can  **trust** !” 

_ “Cosmic, promise me that...you won’t be afraid of me…”  _

_ “Yer still the same idiot. The idiot that I... love so much..”  _

~~**He never cared..** **  
** **What makes you think that he even cared?** **  
** **Cosmic Aster never understood emotions in the first place.** ~~ **  
  
**

****~~ERROR ERROR- INCOMPLETE- RESETiNG-~~ ** **

**Bad End Route ?  
Taken for granted once more.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Akaifell© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Reborn Soulless Heartfell© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> Their nicknames:   
> Chelan (is UF!Cosmic Aster Sans)  
> Khalid (is UF!Anastasius Reminisce Sans)


	2. To See You Again (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusttale Cosmic couldn’t be with his starlight, the LV he had was glitching the world apart. He watches his lover... happy with a stupid fake, a copy of himself. He cannot bare the fact that he had lost his starlight due to his stupidity! When his human tried to kill him, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t! So he falls into his portal...hoping he’ll see his starlight once more.

Cosmic Aster sat in the Judgement hall waiting for the heinous human. The human who took everything away from him. He fiddled with fingers and took off his glove to see a promise ring, his breath hitched as his vision glitched. A faint but vivid memory of the galaxy from Outertale and his starlight holding the exact ring on him, Anastasius, his starlight. Tears blurred his vision and the world was back to the Judgement hall, Cosmic gritted his teeth as the memory burned into his skull.   
His magic reacted violently as the heinous human scowled at him as they walked in the room. Cosmic got up with a mad grin as he quickly grabbed their soul to an Encounter, the world became black and white quickly and the human attacked. He’d gone insane, he wasn’t the happy go lucky short skeleton he once was before. Cosmic was tired of the constant genocides, the genocides wouldn’t stop, he would die again. 

Cosmic had then killed the human once again, another cycle repeated. This time the human took their time, so he opened a portal to his starlight’s world. Ever since his LV was stacked up, he was able to control his portals better and watch others. His soul ached for the craving of Anastasius’s touch...the faint but vivid memories resurfaced once more of his starlight smiling, kisses, embrace, melody, scent, and his love. 

He’d seen fakes of himself interact with his starlight. They made him smile and laugh, they melted his ice cold heart, they’d be called  **sunshine** ,  **darling** ,  **sweetheart** , and so much more. Cosmic felt angry, jealous, and sad. He couldn’t be with his one and only starlight, Anastasius, the skeleton who he’d fallen for…

He fought and fought and fought...and he fought more with the human. This time they managed to fately wound him, this made him gasp and fall to his knees. Cosmic held his wound and gritted his teeth at the vile human who just laughed at his misery. “Not so tough now little red?” They walked up to him and kicked his metamorphic stomach hard, this made the skeleton cough up blood. Cosmic couldn’t do anything as he used so much of his magic, he tried and oh gods he tried so hard! He can still fight-!! “See you in hell~” They mocked him and landed the final strike, the knife sliced him, his vision was covered in blood as the ring came undone from his finger. It glistened in twilight and tears formed, the shorter skeleton memory came back ~~as the realization of how...he broke his own promise.~~

  
  


_ “Cosmic, when the day comes...we’ll be together. I love you, my most precious treasure…” Anastasius spoke softly as he brushed his fingers against Cosmic’s burning cheeks. _

_ “I-I’m fine with it~” He smiled at the taller skeleton who chuckled, his soul fluttered whenever his starlight became romantic. “I love ya too.”  _

_**“I love you more Cosmic.”** _

  
  


~~**He didn’t want to die!** ~~

~~**Please, stars...he didn’t want to die!** ~~

~~**Not like this again!** ~~

~~**He just wanted to see his starlight!** ~~

~~**Anastasius! Anastasius!** ~~

~~**His promise! PROMISE!** ~~

~~**THE PROMISE!!** ~~

  
  


“Ana...stas..iu..s…” He weeped out and unconsciously opened a portal and fell down. Cosmic Aster fell down and down till his body met snow as his soul cried for help. It cried for his one and only starlight… Anastasius. Cosmic vision blurred in tears as he only wanted a happy ending with  **him** …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> Dusttale©Ask-DustTale


	3. Consumed by Despair (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasius has a nightmare...

“Cosmic…” He held the dusted clothing of his sunshine with widened eye lights. The signature red hood, goggles, and SAVE necklace laid on the ground. Anastasius felt his breath hitch as memories flooded him, memories of the good and bad with his beloved treasure. Everything was coming back to him, his despair, his sorrow, guilt, hatred, and...and...the hollow feeling inside of him. He couldn’t cry as the chains trapped him! Chains of those desperate hidden feelings that binded him to the ground as he was forced to watch his dearest sunshine die over and over and over again by  **PLAYER** . “You’re nothing but a cold hearted murderer Anastasius~” A voice giggled in his non-existent ear. He felt his soul die the moment Cosmic’s dust came to view. The voice just mock him, telling him that the death of his cherry was his fault, he was too weak, he needed to kill, his purpose, his desire. “You were too  **weak** dearest Anastasius.” He didn’t want to listen as his soul dimmed further and further into despair. 

“You promised yourself that you’d protect Cosmic but look at you!  **Trapped** in your own despair, trapped in your own damned bottled emotions, trapped in the stupid mask you built!” The voice screeched at him as tears fell from the blue skeleton, his eye lights disappeared. “You’re too weak! You need to  **kill** more of those humans, humans, and more humans! Think about your dearest cherry sunshine, what would happen if he were to really dust in front of your  **disgusting self!** ” The voice continued further. “Look at you. You think you’re cute because your dearest said so? That was a  **lie** . The time where he’d comfort your emotional dumbass, those were  **lies** as well! Said that you weren’t a cold blooded murderer...those were  **lies** as well~” The voice circled around him as Anastasius felt his mind start to break. He looked down but he was forced to keep looking forward to see... Cosmic stare at him with disgust, betrayal, and with such... such hatred. The shorter one shook his head and turned away to walk away, not sparing a second chance to gaze upon his cries. Anastasius felt torn as he literally ripped himself from the binding chains and ran to his sunshine, he hugged him and sobbed. “P-please...Cosmic...don’t  **leave** me.” The shorter skeleton didn’t respond and pushed him away. “I don’t want to be with a disgusting murderer.” 

Everything hurts! His soul dimmed even further as the taller skeleton grabbed the ends of his sunshines jacket, transparent cyan tears had not stopped but only continued to pour down more and more. “I-I can change! P-please don’t  **leave** me, please don’t  **abandon** me... stars above Cosmic… **_I can change please give me a chance to show you_ ** !!” He pleaded and sobbed for Cosmic. His pitiful soul screaming its own weeping melody. “You can’t change. A murderer never changes, I wanted to believe in you...but I can’t. You were nothing to me...goodbye Anastasius, I hope we never meet ever again.” The cherry skeleton harshly turned around and left a distraught blueberry one. The shorter skeleton faded away like an autumn's leaf that fell from it’s branches. The taller skeleton stared at the ground in shock. His soul finally dimmed to nothing as the hollow feeling came back...his soul never felt so...so...empty for so long. 

_ “Promise me that we’ll be together...Cosmic.”  _

_ “I’ll always be with you...Anastasius.” _

**Was everything a lie…?**

Anastasius sat in the darkness as black liquid continued to fall down. His dulled eye lights shift up and watches the droplets of the liquid fall to his cheek down to his chin. The soul of his started to break. 

“I wanted to know if I was worthy of loving another once more.”    
  


_ “I love you more than the multiverse itself Cosmic.”  _

_ “I love ya too…”  _

“I guess I really am cursed, just as he said... a murderer like me...can never change…”

  
_ “No you are not a murderer. You have no choice.... you're the prettiest, sweetest, and most amazing monster I've ever met! So please!  _

_ I love you the way you are! I love you....I'll say it as many times as needed to bring you back....” _

  
  


“I...I just want to be loved.. Is that so hard to ask for.”    
~~ “I don’t...feel...anything anymore…” ~~

  
  


The skeleton eye sockets were covered by someone...someone...and he was pulled into the darkness. His soul shattered as his necklaced shined purple... Anastasius has shed one more tear before he was fully consumed by… darkness. 

“Do not fear my dearest prince...you shall become mine instead of that wretched liar~” 

“ _ **Anastasius...my beloved savoir.**_ ”

The tall skeleton had then shot up from bed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> ???© SBY(AH)


	4. The Angel’s Laugh (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU!
> 
> Cosmic made Anastasius laugh for the first time since they’ve met.  
> He lowkey saw an angel in front of him…

“How does it feel?” Cosmic hummed as he swirled the spoon in his coffee boredly. Looking at the male in front of him, quite a handsome one in fact, not that he can deny the beauty of his...new friend, Anastasius Reminisce. The red chestnut haired male would be lying if he denied that...his new friend was extremely attractive. 

“What..?” Anastasius chuckled and raised a brow. He stopped looking around and stared at the short male in front of him, confused by the sudden odd question. 

He had such an odd name but...it suited him for some reason.   
  
His platinum blue hair made him stand out in the crowd. It’s usually down but today it was stylized, haha...was it just him or the room in the coffee shop getting hotter by the second? 

Perhaps it was because his eyes...was such a beautiful shade of gold. Cosmic in fact also had gold colored eyes but something captivated him with Anastasius’s specific golden eyes. He could’ve sworn to see those same golden eyes twinkle like stars on different occasions.

They were... _alluring_ to shorter male. 

“To be the only star in the sky.” Cosmic didn’t really mean to flirt at Anastasius at that moment but it happened. His gaze never left Anastasius and _he said it with a straight face_. His cheeks then heated up in embarrassment after a few seconds but what he got as a response was clearly...clearly something more rewarding. 

“Pfft- haha~” 

Anastasius laughed.

He...just laughed…

Cosmic’s world stopped as his eyes glittered, the male in front of him, Anastasius, was laughing. This was the first time he heard a full blown genuine laugh from the taller male, his heart beating faster than ever and he was so sure that his friend would hear it as well. Though at this point, he wouldn’t care at all. The platinum blue hair male seemed like an angel, why was he seeing angel wings on the guy. 

The laugh was lowkey the cutest laugh he's heard in his entire life. 

“ _I...I think I just saw an angel._ ” Cosmic muttered as another wave of heat blossomed in his cheek as a small bashfully smile appeared. “Stars, you’re so cute...you know that right?” Anastasius wiped a tear away as he tried to stop laughing for obvious reasons. The shorter male cheeks seemed to flush more and his eyes wavered at the sudden compliment and...and was that a small smile. Cosmic was used to small compliments such as cute and all since...that's what everyone said around him nearly all of his life, but, coming out of Anastasius...it just felt more magically.

His heart couldn’t stop beating. 

“To flirt with such a straight face, _that was extremely cute of you...Cosmic~_ ” The male purred slowly making the already cherry Cosmic blush more at that tone. His eyes half lidded and captivating. “I-it was unintentional… _and really the truth to be honest as you seem to shine more brightly than any star._ ” He mumbled the last part quietly and was glad that Anastasius didn’t hear him. The platinum blue male hummed as he brushed the red chestnut locks away gently...with a look that made the cherry feel odd but it was such a good odd. 

“Still cute. Heh, are you related to the sun by any chance?” The taller male asked. 

“Huh? Well…” Cosmic shyly looked down as he truly felt like he’ll pass out from all of this...this attention. His heart beating like no tomorrow and just...something about Anastasius was magically in a sense. Sure, he’d seen many attractive men and women within his life but none of them could compare to his friend...there was always one thing that every one of them failed to have...and Anastasius just so happens to be the embodiment of it. 

“Because running into you just seem to brighten up my day~” And Cosmic screams internally of how this angel seemed to push all the right buttons to him. 

After a while, both guys parted ways.

Cosmic reached to his home and opened the door, he took a deep breath and well...went to his brother with a straight face. “I lowkey saw an angel Paps…” 

Papyrus choked on whatever he was drinking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is pretty gay- XD  
> Oh wait they’re gay for each other-
> 
> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan  
> Akaitale Papyrus© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)


	5. R you ready? (Lime?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inspired by another fic ^^;;
> 
> Well… my imagination went wild… ah plz kill me-  
> This isn’t canon- plz dont think this is how he’ll act sksks

You made Reminisce really jealous...

Anastasius grabs your arm and shortcuts to an empty room. “Giving me extra work to do. You really like working me down to the bone.” He brushed your cheek tenderly. “Did you enjoy being cute in front of those people just for me to be jealous?” He smirked at you as he lifted your chin up to his lips and closed the gap. His sockets hooded and seductive, his necklace swinging idly the space between the both of you. 

You couldn’t speak as embarrassment washed over you. The way that Anastasius spoke and looked at you, he looked at you as if you were his next meal which sent shivers down your spine. Both lips connected as the skeleton trapped you against the wall, his scent was intoxicating, it swayed on your feet, almost drunk on it in a moment. “Hope you're ready…” The kiss ended as a string of saliva connected between the two. You didn’t realize that he’d taken off his jacket and lifted you up as he nimble the sweet yet sensitive area of your neck. “Just so you know this was your fault for making me work up. I need to remind them that **_you’re mine_**.” 

Anastasius then stared deeply in your soul as you saw desire in him. The both of you kissed once again but it was more rougher making you lose your breath. Without realizing you both enter a world of yearning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)


	6. Determined Hatred (Chara Fam Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Chara fam fic ^^
> 
> Not a ship but a fam: Idiots with too much power/OP idiots 
> 
> Someone provokes Crimson… and it doesn’t end well.

Crimson was just having fun with their ‘family.’ 

It was supposed to be a normal day where things are chaotic and...messing around with one another. X and them arguing over chocolate or...or messing around! Araceli making chocolate and Golden being amused over the childish fight of the two. Crimson didn’t have a nice past, every Chara didn’t have one at some point, however despite that they masked their emotions and never spoke of it. When ‘momma’ Araceli asked about it, they didn’t want to break or show weakness… or maybe that was an excuse to hide. It was supposed to be a normal day but it wasn’t. 

The 12 year old edgy child didn’t expect to get kidnapped by some sort of sicko.

“Ah, wonder what your ‘mother’ is up to. Pretty sure he’s fucking with that worthless of an excuse of a StoryShift Chara.” The person sneered at Crimson who just rolled their eyes. They didn’t talk as they just sat down because they wouldn’t stoop down to their level, although...it did piss them off that this... _degenerate_ _human_ was talking shit about their family. “Not talking? You really are pathetic, it's no wonder everyone hates you in Akaitale.” The human continued. “And your point? So what if I am hated by all, it doesn’t affect me at all.” Crimson replied through their teeth as more anger and hatred built up inside of them. 

Usually Crimson would stab the person, shit talk them, or attack them in general but with the anti-magic collar, hands cuffed, and without their weapon nor vials...they’re basically weak, their body can’t handle magic as the vials are one way to access magic entirely. 

“I’m surprised that X-tale Chara decided to stick along you all. I mean come one, a high class creation hanging around a bunch of low ones. It’s laughable! Your ‘mother’ is a disgusting piece of shit. He can keep selling his body out to the crowd, showing off his body.” 

~~**‘Shut up. You don’t know what momma Araceli** ** _went_** **_through_** **.’**~~

Crimson isn’t one to be nosy about others pasts...after all everyone has something tragic happen to them. There are others who had it worse and they don’t complain about their past, however when the scars on Araceli...they just felt sick but it was supposed to be “cool” right?

_ “Where did you get these scars? They’re...deep…” Golden frowned.  _

_ “It's a long story but all I say is that...humans can be cruel to those who are different.” Araceli faced his ‘children’ and ‘husband’ with a forced smile. “Scars have stories and mine just tell a story of the shattered jeweled eyes of the limping one.” Those amethyst eyes were disturbingly hollow when he spoke about… the limping one.  _

  
  


“Huh, it sounds like you mostly paid attention to my moms body more than anyone else. Humans like you always disgust me.” Crimson this time sneered at the human who dared look at their ‘mom’ in a lustful way. They’ve seen those stares many times before and it truly disgusted them to the core. “Not to mention, you seem to only talk about momma Araceli. Is it because a degenerate like you is still in the damn closet? Are you jealous at the fact that Araceli rejected your disgusting self for Golden.” They grinned at the notion of where the human growled and was fuming at them. 

It was amusing. 

This human was an adult and Crimson was a child. How amusing to see an adult being triggered over a child speaking out the truth. 

“Your mother has body issues~ He can never look past the scars of those who deflowered him!” 

Crimson ruby eyes never glowed more sinister at the human...this degenerate... this fucking inferior-!!! 

“You mother saved you all but himself, it's so funny to see him break bit by bit.” The human cackled at the notion of the child who glared at him with such malice. “Did I trigger you Chara?” the adult chuckled darkly as Crimson's body twitched in anger. “Your mother deserved every single scar. I mean who would love a chimera like him? Just keep selling your mother's body though. Maybe one day you’ll be able to save up enough money to buy Araceli **_some self respect_ ** .” The human spoke sinisterly and that's when Crimson’s anger and hatred sky rocketed. 

“Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!” Crimson ran towards the human and with the amount of anger and hatred built up… the cuffs were destroyed. They laughed hysterically at the screaming human who pitifully tried to mercy as they walked slowly towards them and the damage around them. This Chara didn’t care about the destruction as their body was covered with so much hate that was built up. 

A blade of scarlet in hand they giggled as the color of crimson was on their clothes, hands, and a bit on their face. With their sclera turning black and hatred falling from their eyes...they turned around and smiled sinisterly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "X"/X-tale Chara© Jael Penaloza  
> "Golden"/Storyshift Chara© voltrathelively 
> 
> Crimson/Akaitale Chara© GlitchyNyan  
> Araceli/Reborn Soulless Hearttale Chara© SBY(AH)
> 
> Well considering there are different Storyshift's... Golden is apart of an "unfinished" Storyshift AU  
> Also I ship my Chara, Araceli with Golden but only for this AU, "The Studio AU."


	7. Comfort during the Storm (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU!
> 
> UF!Rherry fluff because why not.

Chelan frowned at the sky as he saw clouds forming. It was going to rain and due to recent events, the weather has been bipolar ever since. It upset him to a degree. Sitting alone in his apartment in his room waiting for his star to arrive, apparently he had an urgent errand that needed to be done. The red chestnut haired male checked his phone and re-read some of their past conversations, it warmed his heart as he read the messages. “Idiot..” he mumbled but a small smile appeared on his face without realizing it. And it all came down so suddenly. 

Dropping his phone and flinched at the sudden booming sound of thunder. The shorter male bit his lips as the cracks of thunder from the sky interrupted his peace. He wasn’t scared! It...it was too loud! He hoped Khalid hurried back from that stupid errand that took up their time together. Chelan flinched once more when he heard more thunder striking down. The red chestnut haired male covered his ears and took deep breaths to calm himself down, trying to drown out the loud noises all around him. He’d tried different ways to block out some parts of the noises around him,... only his star would calm him down. Only Khalid… “Sunset?” Khalid’s voice of concern stopped his train of thoughts. Looking up to see his star’s worried expression and Chelan wrapped his arms around the taller male. 

The taller male brushed his hair gently and pecked his forehead. It was a sweet gesture for the red chestnut hair male...well considering he’s never dated anyone and never considered really dating anyone in general, it was...a nice feeling. “Everything is going to be okay. I’m here now.” Khalid’s enchanting voice had blocked out some of the loud thunders. “I’m here now.” He sat beside the shorter male who just sank into his star’s embrace. “Cuddles?” Khalid chuckled as he moved some hair strands from Chelan’s face. 

It was pretty clear that the shorter male wanted to cuddle into the safety of the taller one. So, the red chestnut hair male sank further and buried his face against his star’s shirt. Feeling the platinum blue male’s arms around him felt more safe than ever, his heart warmed as each touch from Khald was tender and sweet. Chelan hugged him tighter as he closed his eyes and a sigh came out of him. The short one listened to the unheard melody of his star, Khalid, heartbeat. It was a melody that he’d grown to love and drowned out any sound. 

“I love you.” Khalid said as he patted his cherry’s head who replied instantly. “I...I love ya too.” And so, the lovely couple decided to cuddle until the storm stopped...and they both deep inside hoped it didn’t. They didn’t want to let go of one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Akaifell© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Reborn Soulless Heartfell© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> Their nicknames:  
> Chelan (is UF!Cosmic Aster Sans)  
> Khalid (is UF!Anastasius Reminisce Sans)


	8. Dawn (Family Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write family fluff :'D

  
If you told Anastasius 7 years or long before, that he'd end up marrying a short red skeleton who smiled like the sun… he would've laughed at that joke or silently judge you. Before meeting the said short red skeleton, he was cold as winters ice. His defenses were strong and highly guarded, unwillingly to let those defenses he created for himself not to get hurt anymore. He was successful for all of his life until… that short red skeleton came into his life and broke those defenses. The one he'd open his soul out to was, Cosmic Aster, a short red skeleton who was patience enough to break through the defenses and warmed that icy soul that been frozen…just like his joy.

  
Yet here we are, Anastasius and Cosmic blithely married. They were happy and they had finally fulfill their promises. When Cosmic founded out he was somehow pregnant, the couple didn't know how to feel. I mean, they don't know how to handle for a literal child and… they're afraid.   
Anastasius and Cosmic didn't have an upbeat childhood and they're scared about their child being hurt. So, they decided to record their lives by a simple recorder up till Cosmic had the kid. Blue and red had mixed into purple, that's what made their child in the first place. The skeletons did their best to care for the unborn child, yes, there were some ups and downs but… it was worth it. 

They named their child, Dawn. 

Dawn's name meaning was said to be “a new beginning.” And it was a brand new start for the couple, they finally had a child, someone who was made out of their love. Taking care of a baby bones was tough but they knew how to handle them since they have the older brothers part in their AUs. Cosmic and Anastasius loved Dawn…The young baby bones was a very curious one. They'd be curious over everything and cause some mischief that maybe caused Rherry to panic at times, but it was one of Dawn's charms after all. The baby bones grew up more and more and became more mischievous and curious. Cosmic prayed that his child was short like him as his loving husband chuckled at his prays. 

  
“Papa, what's this!” A small skeleton held a caterpillar in their hands, curiosity was written all over the child. “A… caterpillar, Dawn.” Cosmic replied as he saw his son's eye lights turn into stars. It was adorable but of al things… why a caterpillar. “It's so cute~” Dawn smiled brightly, bringing the caterpillar closer, the creature came closer as well and you can hear a small noise of happiness from the caterpillar. “I'll name them Jelly!”

  
Anastasius looked at the scene with a nervous smile. “Please don't tell me that Dawn's going to have a collection of caterpillars later on in the day?” The red skeleton nervously smiled, uncertain of how to feel about this predicament. A few moments later, the violet small skeleton had multiple glass jars with different bugs and especially caterpillars… “Dad, papa, I found more caterpillars!” Dawn grinned as the Rherry couple suspire at their child, but smiled fondly at their child. 

“Welcome to the family, Jelly~” Dawn said and he could've sworn he'd heard Jelly speaking. _“Thank you… little one.”_ Maybe it was their imagination…but who cares for now because Jelly was going to be his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> Dawn© GlitchyNyan and SBY(AH)


	9. Red Woods AU {Introductions/Chat}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A introductions to Red Woods!
> 
> Just a small fanmade chat thing for this AU~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Otome Game Setting } 
> 
> I'm just testing out an "otome game" style like writing for this AU...? I dunno man. I've been reading a lot more anti-harem and villainess stories/mangas recently. I just wanted to see if it'll go well with this...

**. . . .**

**? [8:30 PM]**

_Σ(‐△‐●)  
I found this new otome game called "Red Woods" on Steam! It looks like it's Undertale base judging by   
the skeletons and such! Sadly it cost money to play ;w;_

**? [8:32 PM]**

_An otome game base off of Undertale? Well, it's not the first one being made lol  
You don't mind if you tell me a bit about it?   
I'm broke remember XD  
_

**? [8:39 PM]**

_Well~ (✿╹◡╹)  
There are amazing love routes to choose from! Some AUs in this  
game are quite unknown, but I'm glad to see some new ones to check out!  
Apparently this game has different difficulty modes and prospectives you can play as!  
  
_

**? [8:42 PM]**

_**(´・＿・`)  
  
** That didn't tell me much-_   
_But okay.._   
_It's a nice "change" that newer AUs are being featured at least, right?_

**? [8:48 PM]**

_(꒪⌓꒪) Oops-_   
**_Well, you can play as Alice whose the heroine of the game or the villains of the game!_ **   
_But yeah, it's a nice change of pace of Undertale base games showing off newer AUs~  
_

**? [9:00 PM]**

_So, whose the love interests in this game??  
I'm betting **Nightmare** is one of them! That goopy boi is always chosen lmao  
  
_

_**? [9:07 PM]** _

_Hm~ >w>   
Yes, goopy boi is here! Let me introduce the cast! But!  
I'll send you the opening and character introductions so it'll be easier!   
Oh and some links to the artist involved!  
  
 **? [9:15 PM]  
  
** { Several Video Attachments }  
{ Several Links }  
  
 **  
**_

_**? [9:17 PM]** _

_Chotto Matte! ∑(ΦдΦlll_   
_Several attachments to look at!??_

  
_**? [9:19 PM]  
  
** Yup~   
Oh! I gotta go now! Text ya later~   
Have fun dear! ^^  
  
  
_

_**? [9:19 PM]  
** _

_Bye...  
Oh sugar honey ice tea..._

_{Read}_

**. . . .**

* * *

『 Red Woods AU 』

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘞𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. 

_̴̲̹̒̒̒̏͒̂͘D̷̙̭́͊͆͌̅e̶̼͓̫̖͙͈̼͚̕͜ͅs̷̻̳̦̗̞̖̥͔̣̒͑̄͐͌͌̆͝ţ̶̩̠̪͓̠͙̱̐͠i̷̛̻͔̫̩̻̦͚̻͐̍̈́̽̇́̈̕ͅṉ̶̢̧͈̘͙̱̫̒̍ÿ̶̢̼͔̜͔̼͉́̈́̈́̆̑́̉͆̅̇ ̴͎̣̪̈̋̋̒̾̍a̶̲̰̻̳̋̈͝w̴̢̫̤͈̞̰͛̉̈̈́å̷͉̺̼̞͕̙̎̍͐̀̉͝͠͝i̴̠̞̋̈́͆ț̸̮̳̔̿̎̊͘̚ṡ̴̭̙̞̋…̴̧̘̟͓͊_

**. . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also no Red Woods isn't really a otome game out if that weren't obvious XD  
> Though one can hope of it! I honestly wanted to write this small introduction because it felt right for the AU. I'll post the next part of Red Woods whenever I can~
> 
> Red Woods©GlitchNyan & SBY(AH) 
> 
> ALICE©GlitchNyan & SBY(AH) 
> 
> Original Alice©Lewis Carroll  
> Original Alice in Wonderland©Lewis Carroll
> 
> Cosmic Aster (Cherry and Chelan)©GlitchyNyan  
> Anastasius Reminisce (R and Khalid)©SBY(AH)
> 
> Crimson©GlitchyNyan  
> Araceli©SBY(AH)
> 
> Other Characters belong to the original creators


	10. The Wolf and Cat (Plus the Chara Fam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red wolf slowly tames the blue cat who they deemed as 'cute'. 
> 
> And the Chara fam because I'm attached to them as well!

"Shut up..." Reminisce growled but the growing light blue hue plastered over his cheeks. The taller skeleton eye lights averted itself away from the red skeleton smiling cheekily, the said red skeleton was none other than Cherry. "eh? I haven't done anything to ya to make you say such thing~" He teased as showing a bit of his fangs to make the ever so light blueberry blush grow darker. The skeleton scowled as words sputtered out of him as he turned around with a huff, he began to walk away as the blush on him was growing ever so slowly when his mind went to a not so pure thoughts of Cherry's fangs. 

He was an adult for fuck sakes, how can he be acting like a love sick child? Yet, Cherry was able to make him feel like love sick, was he ill or something? Ah, yes, that must be it. He's just ill and the little red skeleton who was currently tailing after him. "yer so cute, ya know?" the shorter skeleton continued to grin as Reminisce speed walked faster, trying to calm down the burning magic on his cheeks. 

Though, his soul skipped a beat whenever Cherry would unexpectedly compliment him... It's not that he was an easily embarrassed person to be flustered over one but it was just Cherry who'd actually be honest and genuine. Maybe the taller skeleton needed this after his broken engagement, he probably guessed that his creator purposely needed him to be more open up more.

'I guess.. I'll have fun then..' Reminisce thought as a rare small smile formed. 

He continued to speed walk away around the studio halls with an adorable red wolf following him. The taller skeleton could've teleported away (shortcut) from the red one but he chose not to and little did he know that, this decision was the best he'd done even if it was a love sick idiotic thought that he forgot to do.

The red wolf and blue cat had unintentionally started a chase with one another from that day, even when they thought... the first date in the future was the start of their unseen game.

* * *

"It's nice to see him move on..." Araceli chuckled dryly as jealously formed, clenching the ring that gave him so much hope and joy... like his name. The crimson-haired male was then tackled by someone whose ruby eyes sparkled in mischief. Ah, it was the orange gremlin of the studio... this kid was going to be the death of him. Araceli's worries were pushed back as he swiftly stole the chocolate from the child. "Catch me if you can shortie!" He laughed at the sound of screeches and so forth the chase of the chocolate bar ensued. 

"That wasn't nice of you, Araceli." Golden chuckled and stole the chocolate away from the male. 

"Like you have room to talk, Gold." The crimson-haired male huffed and tried to steal back the chocolate. The orange gremlin, Crimson, had sneaked up and stole the chocolate from the grasp of the Storyshift Chara.

Araceli rolled his jeweled eyes and glanced at Golden who groaned and tried to grab the chocolate away from Crimson this time. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the affectionate glance of the green hooded human... he turned away from the sight ~~as a steadily growing blush grew. He wasn't going to fall for that... not even in a million years!~~

~~The crimson-haired male groaned as the thought of Golden's affectionate glance resurfaced once more.~~

~~'Why do I have to fall for an idiot... no less my counterpart. What the hell...~~

~~I swear to the stars above if I somehow get into ANOTHER lovers quarrels... I can't with this damn curse.'~~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan  
> Crimson© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)  
> Araceli/Chara de Oran Renatus© SBY(AH)
> 
> Renamed the book to "Cyclamen and Gladiolus" where I'm writing my AU. The alternative universe is still called "Reborn Soulless Hearttale".


	11. "Commercial Breaks" (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that decided to be made after roleplaying and sprinkling crack to make these with my waifu GlitchyNyan ovo  
> And some from our chats for crack/ooc stuff

**"The Baby"**

Cherry: I dropped the baby!?

Chelan: what the fuck Cherry-

Cherry: no the baby *points at the 'baby' that was a doll *

Chelan: o^o

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"The Creators are Simps" (Part 1)**

Ari: And I introduce to you... R-

Glitchy: YES-

Ari: Wha-

Glitchy: YES- JUST YES- *slams head on table *

Ari: QvO;;;; *scared burd noises- *

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"I want a kid prank"**

Cherry: R... I want a kid... 

R: *chokes on coffee--*

Cherry: OvO?

And that was how Dawn was born.

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"Dying Creation"**

Past ~~Design~~ Chelan: I'm... dying...

Chelan: Good. Makes my job much more easier. *brings out a knifu- *

Past ~~Design~~ Chelan: Im jOking- heY- 

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"R's Gay Panic Misadventures" (Part 1)**

R: Who are you?

Chelan: I'm Cherry but... more _hotter~_ ~~*smug smirk and shows fangs *~~

R: ... *gae panic- *

Cherry: ???? *just walked in the room *

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"The Creators are Simps" (Part 2)**

Glitchy: And here is the redesign of mah boi~ (Purson) 

Ari: ...God damnit I'm already simping-

Glitchy: Pffffft-

Ari: LoOk, I like smUg bois- please spare me-

Glitchy: He's 6' ft tol owo

Ari: edkjhnoweuhdnoewuhsnxeiuwc-

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"The Creators are Simps" (Part 3)**

Glitchy: So, Nootmare in purple eyeliner-

Ari: HELL YES-- *slams head on wall- *

Ari: *sends a picture of Nootmare * HE'S TOO HAWT FOR THIS WORLD-

Glitchy: Imma just... oWo *saves the picture *

Nightmare: And where exactly are you two doing~ 

The creators: o v o ; ; ; ; 

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"Nightmare and his Harem" (Part 1)**

Player: You and what army?

Nightmare: ...

Killer, Horror, Dust, Error, and the creators: It's stabby time-

Player: o ^ o e H-

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"The Creators are simps" (Part 4)**

Ari: This is Aria! He is a smol boi (4'8"ft) ovo

Glitchy: noice~ >w>

Cherry: *relief noises *

A few days later...

Ari: He is a bunny boi ovo

Glitchy: YES YES YES- I protecccc- *koala hugs Aria in cat form *

Aria: Get the hell off me! *shaking the said cat off of his arm *

Ari: Simp ovo

Glitchy: No u owo

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"Rherry Fluff in a Nutshell"**

R: I'm hungry...

Cherry: ?

R: *nom on Cherry's cheek * 

Cherry: whfduwd-- *is a cherry *

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"I want a sister Dad.."**

Novalise: Dad... I want a sister..

Chelan: ... *glances at Khalid then away- *

Azar: OvO well then...

Khalid: Oh stars... *hiding his face- *

Novalise: Daddddddd..

Chelan: ..ask yer papa... 

Novalise: But.. qwq

Azar: Papa...?

Khalid: *fainted- *

[ _Commercial Break-_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"The Creators are simps" (Part 5)**

Ari: WHY IS HE HAWTTTT- x'D

Glitchy: oWo I dunno~ 

Ari: P-please my smol heart and soul caN't- 

Chelan: *stareeeeeee *

Ari: Yes yes yes yes yes- did I mention yes-?

Glitchy: owo

Ari: I'll arrest chu for making your bois cutesy hawt-

Glitchy: But I didn't do anything~ xDD

  
Ari: LIESSSSSSSSSS- *points at the cherries *

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

* * *

More coming soon~ 


	12. I love you (Demon Lord AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal

"If theres a day when I'm not the same, not human anymore," Cherry whispered as he brushed the platinum blue strands away from his starlights face. His golden eyes dimmed as the worse thought the all mighty demon lord could think of... what if R didn't accept him as the demon lord. The red chestnut hair male didn't know what to do... would he accept the rejection? Of course he would! It was his starlight! B-but... why did it hurt so much.. Cherry felt tears brimming as his vison blurred.

" _would you still love me... as you did before?_ " The demon lord tried to hold back the tears as they fell on R's cheek and slid down. He tried to stop but he couldn't. How can he, a demon, love a mere human who smiled like that stars. Would R hate him? Kill him? Just what would he do then-- 

"Don't cry..." R's voice made him snap out of thoughts as he felt hands on his cheeks.

"R..." Cherry whimpered as tears never stopped falling... he didn't want to hear 'the truth'. His golden eyes met with his starlights... "I'll love you no matter what, please sunshine don't cry." He pecked his eyelid as the small boy's form turned differently. The iconic horns of the demon lord appeared as he looked away in shame, ready for the insults, but they never came... just utter silence...

"I-I can explain... why-" The demon lord was cut off by a kiss from his starlight who hugged him. "I don't care... I still love you Cosmic." R smiled like the stars once more making the boy cry harder as he clinged onto him. No human would accept him... only his beloved can.. so maybe humans can change and he loved him for that matter. The one thing R always loved was his smile, Cherry gave R his the most genuine smile as the moonlight shined onto them only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copied and pasted from my dicord chat with Glitchy right at this moment--x'D  
> I'll make a better verison soon.... once im done with the other chapter >w>;;;;;;; 
> 
> U know le drill--


	13. Make me (Lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An x reader one boisssss- ovo  
> No this isn't canon but let it be the fanservice, I can't waste my sin coins too much bruh  
> Female genitals cuz why not, I might make a male version soon though-  
> Anastasius is Reminisce real name just a fyi cuz-
> 
> Nnn... I don't like this since it's pretty old but this is an old version of it.

"(Y/N), you need to s-stop moving so damn much-!" Reminisce growled as you sent him a smug smile when he pinned you down. Even with your arms above you pinned, you still had legs where you' just wrapped around the skeleton and smugly smile. The haughtiness and lustful tone you'd unexpectedly used was surprising even for you, the tone made the skeleton's eye lights waver a bit before turning into hearts then to normal. Now, you weren't expecting him to respond truthfully with his eye lights... with the words that sealed your fate, you'd pushed one of his buttons.

" _Make me then, Anastasius~_ "

He chuckled as his fangs appeared at sight, this made your stomach to be filled with butterflies all the sudden. "You want to be punished again sweetheart?" the question was innocent enough as you pouted and pulled him closer with you legs, making the distance between the two of you closer than before. "Do I want it though, starlight~" Both of you stared at one another before the you both began to heatedly have a make out session, fighting for being who was going to be the dominate one for this round was quite obvious. When you parted ways, you couldn't help but feel overwhelmed now by his scent, the sweetness of it made you droll for more.

~~His dark cyan ecto-tongue was even sweet! How was that possible, who the hell knows!~~

"Yer so cute~" 

After doing so, he began showering you with soft kisses around the jaw and trailing to the neck. This was Reminisce... no _**Anastasius**_ showing how much he adored his lover, no matter what shape or form. His eye lights began to shift more into hearts once more and giving you a loving expression that made your heart and soul flutter, he got up and took off his signature blue very slowly to tease the growing heat that you had. "Patiences sunshine~" he cooed tossing the jacket else where, you pouted and then gasped when Anastasius licked the your neck slow and sensually... the fucking tease he is. You let out a small whine as the heat grew more and more, of course he was going to let you suffer in the heated mess. 

"Aw, don't give me that~" He chuckled as his fingers slowly tracing you thighs and into the inner one, his eyes lights still looking at his beloveds precious form. "Mind telling me why you were being such... today, hm?" The skeleton chuckled at your flushed expression, he made his way near the source of the _heat_. You couldn't speak and looked away, that's when the skeleton made his finger in the heat making you squeak and gasp. "I-I don't know w-ah~" The feeling on his finger thrusting in all of the right places, made your stomach curl a bit. "Hmm, if I remember correctly that you _were_ in my clothes" he continued and inserted another finger making you cover you mouth from the noises you were making. "dancing in them in such an adorable manner" Another finger entered and he began to move them slowly with a teasing smile. "and did you think I wouldn't catch the faint whimpers of my name~" Anastasius finished and took out his soaked fingers that his dearest came from.

"You came in such a short time as well, new record." He chuckled as you threw a pillow at his face, your cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

You looked away in order to not see that smug cat face of his. "And I only did it with-"

"S-shut up!!!"

"Hm...how about no, darling." 

"I swear yer gonna be the death of me."

"You called?" Reaper appeared in the room and saw the situation. "Oh~ if you guys wanted a threesome then I wouldn't mind--" The poor god was yelled at by the two as they kicked him out of the room. "Hey- ow!" He whined in the outside the door while you buried your face in your starlights sweater... 

And then you woke up by the sounds of the alarm clock.

"I hate it here." You mumbled as the thoughts of having Reminisce instead of Cherry...

You couldn't help but feel jealous of them... but you could at least be friends with them.

...Right?


	14. "Commercial Breaks" (2)

**"Only one can make him question"**

R: So, I like guys...

Genderbend Cherry: *winks~ *

R: But only one can make question myself... *turns into a blueberry *

Genderbend Cherry: Darling darling~ 

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"Bottom o^o"**

R: I heard from a wolf that you... like being bottom~

Cherry: o\^\o *is a dark cherry *

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"Basically how to make crack sin w/ sin coins"**

Chelan: *is sore af- *

Khalid: *aftercare aftercare aftercare-- *

Also Chelan: I told ya *aftercare- *

Also Khalid: *sore af- * nn...

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"Ikemen Cat and the bunny"**

Aria: Up up...

Ikemen Glitchy: *picks up Aria- *

Aria: *pecks le cheek~ *

Ikemen Glitchy: o\^\o

Aria: Fear me!

Ikemen Glitchy: *souls comes out comedically cuz apparently it was cute *

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"Aria supposedly being a Tsundere..?" (Part 1)**

G!Sans: Hello cutie~

Aria: ...go to hell and eat shit.

~~Also Aria: *turns into a pink boi~~

Chelan: The hell?

[ _Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)

**"PERFECT-"**

Peep: Nu one is perfect

Cherry: *does le meme pose * My husbando is perfect-

Peep: Nu one is perfect

Aria: *hugging Purson * TOL ANGEL IS BETTER THAN YOUU-

Also Aria: My ikemen ouo

**"Oh no G-"**

Le cat: I stab chu- *holding knifu *

A certain boomer: And? Should I feel scared at this?

Le cat: owo... say yer prayers *brings out le cannon- *

Le burd: ...Uh oh-

_EXPLOSIONS ~~AND~~ ~~DEATH~~ \--_

[_Commercial Break-_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKpBYo61Cs)


	15. What if Rherry were in an Anti-Harem World? (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) may have gotten most of the skeletons attention but only a few weren't idiots to see her schemes. 
> 
> The original main heroine "Naomi" was being mistreated by the skeleton household, only those few skeletons took care of her. They weren't doing it because they were soulmates, they were doing it because they were friends. This is what happens when a READER interferes with a story and steals the affection of the skeletons... away from the one who brought them together in the first place. 
> 
> This is a somewhat wanna be original twist to the Anti-Harem Trope ;-;

When a READER appears in a story of an Anti-Harem Story, the entire book rewrites itself into what would play at best for the person who interfered with it. Reader isn't who they want you to think, they maybe the embodiment of kindness in stories but... has no one really seen the actually bad side of them? I mean, READERS are naturally in the grey area when it comes to "good or bad" in stories. 

Has no one ever thought of the effects of those who fall and interfere with a universe?

How about this, what if those outside of universe decide to action against this one universe that's been filled with lies. 

Why do READERS always get their way?

Did you like seeing the villain die pitifully? 

Did you love stealing someone elses wealth?

_DID YOU EVEN CARE FOR THE ONE HUMAN THAT GAVE YOU SHELTER WHEN NO ONE ELSE HAD TOO?_

The reason why you became the villain... Naomi?

It was because your pride. 

But don't worry.

_A creator will send you help._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"And I wonder what this conveniently placed button can do." Dust and Killer chuckled and pressed the big fat red button that had a badly written sign saying "Don't press!" Nightmare groaned at the two twin idiots and Horror hummed in agreement with the duo. "Who wants to bet that Rherry is going to a stupid universe, that supposed harem universe that Ari has been reading/stalking lately?" Error chuckled as he made a scarf. 

"G and Ari most likely are laughing like villains in the control room as we speak, and that button might be the trigger." Nightmare presume and what he presume is correct. 

"It has been done!~" The creators laugh like villains as their eyes glowed.

"All systems to go!~"

**...**

**Loading System Alternative Universe name:**

"The MC & The Harem of Skeleton"

Alternative universe description:

This universe is in the common minor world of the Multiverse, a harem universe that's inspired by multiple light novels, manga, and etc.

In this world, a 'reader,' or a 'MC' that had transported into the world by being 'isekai' to the minor world.

They meet the skeleton harem which mainly consist of 8 skeletons who have different personalities that diverse from their known ones in the Undertale fandom. To 'reader' this world is nothing but a 'otome game' as everything correlates with her phones system with the progress of the story, each skeleton fall for the 'reader' or rather be called 'MC' due to others (Arkana) upon reading/stumbling upon this world, have a strong hatred of the stupidity of the 'MC.' 

**[ Anastasius Reminisce & Cosmic Aster with the authorization of Low Class Creators, **

**Arkana Lilitha and Eni, they're allowed enter this universe! ]**

**[ Good luck Rherry, may the stars be with you when you arrive in this world. ]**

**Chucks loaded!**

**Loading complete.**


	16. Sweetness (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THEY ARE SKELETONS, NOT A REAL REPRESENTATION!!
> 
> _____
> 
> Reminisce and Cherry have some nice bonding time.  
> I decided to keep it sweet and gentle because reasons. 
> 
> _____
> 
> wink wink wonk owo

Reminisce always drew Cherry insane in many ways and more than he can count for.

He was in a nice button up suit for today, as he had a meeting with his creator's other characters. The short skeleton wouldn't lie to say that he wanted to taint that new button up shirt, wanting his scent over and desire over it. It was no secret that he liked it a little too much whenever R would wear a white or black button up shirt, he just couldn't resist it. Cherry's sickly sweet scent was different from his starlight's lavender one, it was intoxicating as he could never get enough of his star... 

It was once again a rare time for Cherry to top his starlight.

Lately, Reminisce has been really submissive which gave him a small push of motivation and of course... it was rare for him to let him be the dominate one in the relationship. Though his soul nearly burst, in a good way, when he saw that adorable look of his star... it made him feel quite odd in a pleasant way. R's scent filled his entire senses that he'd grown to love, it was intoxicating for him to take. Placing butterfly kisses on the taller skeletons neck, Cherry learned quickly that his beloved was very easy to tease when submissive, however... painfully slow teasing always made his love more irresistible. The expression of embarrassment went into Cherry's mind. Such a sweet revenge it was by just kissing and biting his neck, leaving a trail of his love to his claimed star.

He could hear R's cries of wanted much more but... of course this was HIS punishment for making him all so pent up, the red skeleton could only see those eye-lights of his filled with lust of unsatisfactory as the teasing won't be so effective. The skeleton remembered the ribbons as he tied them around Reminisce's person which allowed him to wear the cute noises of the blue one.

With his starlight's hands up tied in red ribbons and... golden chains, Cherry somehow felt confident about what he was going to do next. Oh, he had to wipe off his own droll.. just that adorable expression of his beloved always made him feel quite _pleased_ ~

Reminisce's eye-light swirled into hearts as his arms wrapped around his sunshine's neck while they continued to nimble his neck. Despite his arms being restricted, he still trapped his darling to him as he let out different pitches of cries whenever Cherry found more of his sweet spots of his vertebral. His pleas were only for his sunshine to hear only so he tried to stay silent as possible just for him but it was getting harder as his beloved kept poking his fangs, biting, and kissing his neck in such a manner that...was quite familiar. The pattern continued for a little while before the red skeleton kissed him, red and blue slowly changed into a violet as a thin string a saliva was seen when they parted ways. 

"Ana, I love you." Cherry whispered slowly as his one eye lights shifted to hearts for a second. 

R couldn't say anything as he was taken away from the sudden change of eye-lights of his sunshine. He couldn't help but feel nervous..? Why was he nervous right now. He had sex with others in the past before dating Cherry, most of them were one night stands, whispers of sweet nothings echoed. 

"I love you too.." He replied softly. 

Cherry heard the whimpering plead that pushed him to the edge. The short skeleton growled ~~possessively~~ as the pleads were a bit louder and... well, he just wanted to hear his starlight. No one deserved to hear his submission expect for him of course- continuing the rhythm as he went in and out. 

More.... he wanted more.

AND--

* * *

Well, you see... what had happen was that I kinda gave up on this.

Oops~


	17. A Pot Meets Bunny (Friendship Fluff) (MODERN AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pot meets a pink bunny in a party and a start of a nice friendship... kinda..

Purson stood in the corner of the house holding a red cup filled with alcohol which was left untouched. He wasn't a party person but he came just to see what the hell the hype was, in fact, he even regrets coming over to this event. The green skeleton sighed as he saw couples, cheaters, and etc.. making out which he awkwardly shuffled out of the corner and outside the porch for some fresh air. The stars were out tonight which comfort him slightly as his beverage glistened in the moonlight dramatically, sighing once again about leaving, Purson felt someone bump into him.

"S-sorry.." a soft slurry mummer alerted him as he saw... a kid? 

The young skeleton in front of him was shorter than his... supposed relative Cosmic Aster. "don't _hic_... let them near me _hic_ please..." they sobbed as the younger skeleton hugged him for comfort. **Ah, this is quite the predicament he's in right now**. Purson didn't know what to say until he heard more slurry tones and the figures that looked disheveled then back to the skeleton hugging him trembling despite their drunken state. ~~He felt disgusted just by seeing the drunkards and...this kid..~~ "Shh.. I won't kid. Just take a few deep breathes." Completely forgetting his beverage that spilled on the ground, he luckily had water in his inventory. He wasn't good with kids as he was a bit socially awkward and felt sorta uncomfortable around others, despite what others portray him to be like. 

~~Cosmic didn't exactly like him..~~

The childish pink rabbit hoodie along with an odd tattooed like mark on their left eye socket, the young skeleton certainly had an odd sense of fashion, well who was he to judge them anyways. Wait... he just did, didn't he? The pink skeleton drank the water shakily but the drunkards were coming closer which made the green skeleton more... uneasy to say? Something bad was going to happen if he left the younger one in this party. "Thanks..." they mumbled as the effects of the alcohol slowly disappeared as skeletons were pretty much immune to any beverage unless they chose not too. 

Before he could say anything, his body out of instinct had grabbed them closer as a bottle shattered where the kid was at. Okay, that was weird and dangerous, he then suddenly felt confident at what he was going to do next. Purson's wings fluttered a bit as the halo upon his head shined mockingly with the moon. 

He was no Judge nor was he an Executor... but he was in fact just a normal skeleton who was apart of a Jury. 

"Hold tightly kid." He saw the drunkards angry screeches of him letting go of their play toy. 

Purson was no one special. 

But he could become someone special if he tried. 

The green skeleton jumped off from the porch and ran with the pink bunny, of course taking the angry mob and beating them up for wanting to touch the kid. He was a good responsible adult that would never get in trouble by the law--

"HANDS UP! PUT THE KID DOWN!" 

Ya know, Purson didn't sign up for the bullshit that the pink skeleton had coming right at him. He put up his hands up with a blank owl expression but the other had another plan which resulted in him seeing a small, slightly drunk, pink skeleton shoot the offices down and making a run with him away. "I'm sorry... you have to get involved now.." They spoke softly as if were casual and the skeleton kept running while holding his hand. "No problem kid but uh... why did you shoot them? That wasn't really... nice of ya." Purson sweat drop at the deadpan expression that never left the pink ones. "No shit pretty boy- ah- here's a good spot." 

"Um.. I'm Purson, though it's pretty late for an introduction." He chuckled as the pink bunny opened the hatch. 

"...I'm Aria." 

"So uh, are we criminals now?" 

"Nope~"

"Kid, you don't go killing others-"  
  


"I'm not a kid! I'm 19! Don't look at me like that, I know I'm short!"

"Yer on the news..."

"Cosmic's going to kill me"

"Uh oh..."


	18. Tsun Tsun (Fluff)

Aria looked around at the dead of night in the studio's halls, he had a blanket around him as he walked further away from his room. The short skeleton had... had a bad dream let's say and he wanted to walk around a bit before heading back to bed. His eye lights saw his friend, Rakesh sleeping on the couch with a few cups and lamp, he frowned as the bunny placed his blanket over the slightly taller one.

"Idiot.., yer gonna get sick if you keep this up." Aria mumbled as he cleaned the area up.

When he returned Rakesh hugged him as if he were a plush, which was embaressing but... the smaller one didn't mind aince this was his friend. "Stupid... better not bite me while you sleep dumbass." he muttered as he also fell asleep...

Rakesh woke up to the smell of cranberries and lemonade, it was a nice scent to wake up to for his opinion. Seeing his friend, Aria sleeping next to him made him chuckle a bit as the pink bunny cling to him for warmth... well he did produce a lot of body heat abnormally.

"Dummie.." the skeleton pat pat his friend who only held a goofy idiotic smile... That only a selected few had seen but he was asleep.

Rakesh didn't want to catch feelings for this dumbass... But he couldn't help but care for him.

He slowly dozed off again...

....

"YOU DUMBASS! YOU BIT ME AGAIN!"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CONTROL THAT!!?"


	19. Bite Me (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid asks Chelan to bite him.

Khalid didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to be bitten... Maybe is was the lost forgotten touch that he'd miss. The lingering effects that it could hold and faded markings that were once from his worlds Fell-verse Zafar. It scared him yes but, he'd wish that the canine would return to his sweet loving self... The grey wolf that gave him a single spark of hope after the lost of his past lover. Not that he minded Zaf anymore, it was all in the past now... the MASK was gone so he's fine..

Perhaps he was horny for the urges to kick in, maybe it was his damn heat that he disliked.

"Bite me.." He asked Chelan with a straight face.

"the hell... what are ya on?" The shorter skeleton questioned but the older one said it once again that he couldn't deny.

Chelan hummed and hugged his starlight. His fang poked his beloved's neck a bit and nibbling the new collar... Inhaling the scent of Khalid really did make him relax. So when him bit his lover's neck... Those small sighs made him confident at what he was doing. Knowing all the sweet spots of his star wasn't hard, the light moans of them were making him insane. The sweetness of the Khalid was so addictive as he continued to leave traces of his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda gave up on the end cuz :VVVV


	20. Purple Roses (Watermelon Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purson, Rakesh, and Aria = Watermelon since Purson is green while Aria is pink and Rakesh is purple/black for the seed.
> 
> Friendship is something nice right?

Aria placed flowers around Purson's fluff, his eye lights were hinted with a light shade of coral pink as placing different flowers down. The short skeleton liked the flowers in this universe, the Studio was big and open... and much more freedom, he didn't have to worry for Seekers. He made good friends as well! He was sure his Paps was proud of him to achieve a peaceful life... including Muffet and her kids. To be honest, he really liked Purson for being patience with him and dealing with his blind and weak self. If the angel that he speak so highly of was in his world, Aria was pretty sure that he would've fallen for him... quite hard, despite the green skeleton's dense and awkward nature. ~~He was smug when needed though.~~ His coral flushed face was always seen by him every time and he didn't understand why he felt weird around the taller skeleton. 

But he rather stay friends. He rather not catch feelings for anyone...Not after what he did back in his world.

His soul and body was weaker than many other skeletons but his own control of power were exceedingly better than most.

Reminisce, Khalid, and Surya were proficient in magic, combat, and strategy... However they lack control over the situation and their emotions got the better of them. It was obvious when R and Khalid's weren't controlled enough even if they think it is, the long pained wars and tragedies that befell on them had devastated their souls. Surya had control over his emotions but they tend to go berserk even worse than the other two whenever his child is on the line. Aria wasn't like them... Well he was but, he couldn't cry because he would be weak... Muffet always told him to harden his soul so no one could break it like in the past.

He had no one to defend for.

No one to shower warmth or love.

He was always alone.

~~**He failed so many people.** ~~

_"Crying or showing emotions doesn't make you weak, idiot." Rakesh's words echoed in his skull._

He didn't want to accept it though. 

How could he anyways?

It's not that he wanted to accept this new world's customs,

he just... he just wanted--

The melody of Rakesh's soul filled the room.

"Are you thinking negatively again?" Rakesh made the pink skeleton shrug.

"Who knows.." 

Rakesh was the younger one, about 16 years old (or in his worlds term... 160) while Aria was 19. 

_They were friends._

**~~He wasn't-~~ **

**~~Stop lying Aria!~~ **

**~~No one wants to be friends with a back stabbing liar.~~ **

"Why do you like putting flowers on this guy anyways. He seems more like a pot than an angel, Aria." Rakesh crouched and poked the supposedly sleeping green tall angel that his best friend had been in close contact with. "It's relaxing." He replied quickly as he placed a purple rose on the fluff of Purson's jacket. This made the slightly taller skeleton to hum and blink a bit, then a mischievous smile forming as the pink one glared at him. "No, it's not what you think dumbass!!" His face flushed a darker shade of pink. "But I didn't say anything~" Rakesh smiled innocently making the shortest of the trio smack him. 

Then Purson opened his eyes making the two kids freeze and sweat.

"Aye..."

_A purple rose meant something more than its beautiful color._

Purson smiled sheepishly as the two kids looked at each other and placed flowers on him. Rakesh was bored so he helped Aria make more flower crowns for the green angel... Well, he wasn't really one though. His name had a dark meaning to it, a demon... But not just any demon. The Great King of Hell. He was the opposite of it really. Rakesh didn't know why his best friend liked this guy, he was suspicious like the name he bares and even if he were to over look this fact... he did not like him one bit. He hated the stupid dazed look that the pink skeleton had whenever the tall bastard was around. He can hear the everlasting heartfelt yet grieving melody of Aria's soul, the song that he'd grown to like with the silence...

"Purson, can I put another flower?" The shorter skeleton beamed brightly while holding a bunch of flowers with a smile.

Rakesh could only watch helplessly without ruining his best friend. He really did want to tell him the truth of this stupid dilemma but how could he say it when his soul sang much more lively whenever Purson was around? His eye-lights landed on the roses he placed with the fluff around the male who just relaxed, he felt so conflicted... Just... Why...

Rakesh didn't want to ruin this friendship by telling Aria that the taller skeleton didn't understand these small gestures... 

H e d o e s n ' t u n d e r s t a n d e m o t i o n s 

_It meant love at first sight..._

_...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purson belongs to GlitchyNyan owo


	21. Rherry Fluff in general so fufffy jsjsjaka

_"Why do you like Cherry's eye lights?" Someone asked._

The blue skeleton paused and took a while to answer, he smiled gently as if he were remembering a precious memory. "I love his eye lights because the amount of determination he had while saving me from falling down into my own pit of selfishness. I love them because they make Cherry unique..."

  
"I honestly have much more to say but it'll be quite a while if I say them all." R's gaze was warm and filled with so much affection.

He didn't really tell that someone why he truly loved his sunshine's eye lights, well... it was half the truth. He didn't want to reveal it all... not just yet. His gaze increased more when he laughed at some of the questions that were asking him about childhood memories or embarrassing moments in his life.

R wore his promise ring with pride now as a red blur tackled him for a hug.

_"Why did you chose Cherry? You had many admires, past lovers, and more... so why him?" They asked politely, waiting for him to answer._

R never answered as a smile was only the answer that made the person understand why. Cherry was someone important he'd cherished, someone who was patient with him, and his kindness was a blessing as well. How much did he love his beloved sunshine?

No words can express them.  
His love was eternal and he would do anything to see that beautiful smile of Cherry's.


	22. Crack Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it all

Zafar whined as Reminisce once again rejected him as he bit the skeletons neck once again. He heard the skeleton sigh as he suddenly was being pinned down by the shorter monster, the canine didn’t know why but it turned him on. The skeleton growls and with his scariest expression he’d ever seen once before. He was getting restless as it just made him more aroused, that look of his was so fucking sexy to the canine. Such dominance that he’d only have, being humiliated, and that was all too himself to greed on.

“You really are restless aren’t you?” His icy voice rang as it sent shivers down his spine. 

Ah, that disgusted expression of the skeleton made him drown in shame and the canine loved every second of it. "What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Zafar retorted back as he waited for the response. Reminisce hummed and snapped his finger to make him pinned to the wall, by his magic of course... not that he minded really. "Nothing really." He got up from his seat and stared at the canine and sighed."I seriously cannot do this scene! Ari!" Reminisce choked out a laugh as the canine fell down laughing as well. "We can't take each other seriously! How do ya think this smut was going to be well?" The grey wolf got up and stretched. 

"OH COME ON! IT WASN'T THAT BAD OF AN IDEA!"

"Yes, a furry and skeleton fucking was a nice idea." R spoke sarcastically as he rolled his eye light in a joking manner. The creator pouted as they brought out a bucket out making the staff around her shake in fear. 

D i d 

I

S t u t t e r ?

"Yes, you did." and that's how Zafar died.

The End U _U)


	23. A New Future, A New Lily Blooms (Semi-Canon Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lily's most common meaning is purity and fertility.  
> The innocent flower has given it the association of fresh life and rebirth.

R held onto the bouquet that Cherry gave him before leaving for his world.

The older skeleton couldn't help but flush over this simple gesture, his soul was beating a mile a second and his face was warmer than usual. He couldn't help but let out a small hum as a smile formed, Reminisce began to wonder how could the red skeleton give him such strong reaction to his soul. At first, he was mimicking affection signs he'd seen in the past... but now, for the first time... He didn't know what to do. The blue skeleton was always steps ahead but Cherry always made him go off track and in such a odd daze. His warm gaze still on the lilies that always meant the world to him, feeling that his soul fluttering more... he placed each lily flower into a vase.

"Such an idiot." Reminisce chuckled as the scent of the flowers was more evident in the office. It was subtle and not overwhelming, surprisingly. He held onto his golden necklace and slowly reach into his pocket, a lily pendent, opening up to see the beautiful shade of red that reminded him of two people. His sunshine and joy...

Though, he would think to Cherry more often than his previous lover now. R was glad that his progress was improving, Althea said so herself as well. He was happy... that he met Cherry because this emotion he was feeling for the first time in awhile, he felt **_joy_**. "How did you make me fall for ya?" He questioned out loud and the smile blossomed once more as the blue skeleton sat down and pondered. "Cherry... did you place a spell on me?"

"So... this means that, I really like ya." R's smile was brighter than before. His eye light's turning into a more purer white than snow itself, if it were possible. Looking at his office window, opening the curtains and seeing the full moon from the ravines opening...

"A new future, huh... the moon seems brighter than usual."

_Yeah, he truly did like Cherry... this was his true emotions._

  
_No more lies or denial._

_He really did fall for the red skeleton..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCJMudCK1AA&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)


	24. Dawn and Lucian (Drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucian is the canon child of Araceli and Reminisce in the first timeline which the timeline has long since collapsed.  
> Dawn is the canon child of Cherry and Reminisce.

"Stupid son of a bitch..." Lucian glared at the violet skeleton in front of him who held him down with chains. 

The skeleton only smiled innocently but their eye-lights were hollow, voided with no such emotions, just like FATHER. The humanoid monster was restricted from the other child's magic, it pierced his body like needles and felt the poison in their senses. "Don't act like that _ **~**_ Papa isn't like that... _at least he's not like you._ " Dawn covered his mouth and let out a humorous laugh that he'd tried to cover up. In a way, the skeleton only mocked the dead child, it's not that he liked to but... this damned child made HIS dad suffer, the reason why in every timeline he saw... the good and the bad, the god forsaken child of the first would always make it go wrong. "Shut up! If it weren't for your so called PAPA, I WOULD'VE been still alive!" Lucian cursed as their magic flared but the chains only became tighter.

"Your PAPA wasn't suppose to be in the universe anyway! The damn bitch was the reason why half the worlds were killed. If it weren't for him then our happy ending would've been perfect." Dawn looked unamused at this outburst. His gaze was like FATHER and mannerism when it came to fighting... Lucian realized that he was being played. 

Dawn was everything that he wanted to be, the damn imposter took everything from him.. "My papa is more than just mere 'bitch' that you speak of. Control yer mouth, Lucian." The skeleton snarled and released the humanoid monster. " _ **You know that I hate stupid children who don't know their place**_." Blobs of magic surrounded the area and some formed into kusarigama, the violet skeleton's main weapon.

The first child growled as they summoned their weapon as well... 

"Let's play.." 


	25. Forgiveness None (Angst Drabble)

Reminisce wasn't one to cry openly unless he's under situations that seemed too stressful even for him. 

Even the strongest of people can break down and the blue skeleton was trying so hard to not cry, to not show weakness but he couldn't help it. His beloved sunshine was gone and changed into something that Cherry himself said he wouldn't become. Cherry... or rather now, Comet, had appeared in his world once more and to see the eye-lights that he loved before vanish, the melody of their bond severed...

It was all gone. 

So, he smiled for Comet and helped him as much as he could.

But was it enough? No... maybe it was because it was HIS fault. Everything was his fault and only if he'd ask Comet in the past... maybe none of this would've happened. It was R's fault for being a coward on that day, he could've made a difference, he could've saved ~~Cherry~~ Comet. 

"I'm at fault..." R whispered as he wiped away his own tears. Alone, he looked at the vase of lilies that his sunshine gave him once before everything went down into pieces. His soul yearning for the melody that calmed his senses, the one he loved but, he couldn't hear anything... all he got was silence. "This is my fault." He looked at the lily pendent and he felt like crying again when he saw the shade of red that remained there throughout the timelines and to now. "I should've saved you." If only he could turn back time... then maybe this wouldn't have happened. 

He wanted to see that smile of ~~Cherry's~~ Comet's once again. "Please, if the gods or goddess above are punishing me... please forgive me for all my sins." 

Comet stood behind the wall and heard his starlight weep... he then walked away as his soul couldn't handle the cries of the older skeleton. The red skeleton looked around the office of his star and saw that nothing had changed, he went to R's desk and saw sticky-notes and paperwork that had small doodles of his past self on there. All of them had the same beautiful smile that seemed to radiate warmth... but that wasn't Comet anymore. ~~Cherry died when he was rebranded as Comet.~~ He didn't realize the tears falling down from his eye sockets as they landed onto the doodles, it showed him how much he'd change drastically. What made him break down finally was seeing a small box, inside of it was a ring... 

A promise...

_“Cosmic, when the day comes...we’ll be together."_

The promise that they've made.

A vow.

It was the reason why Comet broke down into tears for the first time in many timelines...

How much of an idiot can he be to forget such a promise?

Reminisce and him were nothing but gods sick joke.


	26. The Devil's Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How does it feel... To be the only star in the sky?" 

Words mean nothing to Anastasius. So, when his new friend at the time... Cosmic Aster had flirted with him unintentionally and with such a straight face, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the stupid honesty that his friend said to him. It made him... feel weird...

"How does it feel... To be the only star in the sky?" 

Anastasius couldn't help but laugh at the younger male's flirt attempt. The embarrassed expression on the other male made him laugh a bit more due to the straightforwardness of it, this red head was going to be the death of him for stupidly cute reasons. He will admit that Cosmic was cute, he'd seen many attractive men and women in the past. This shorty came to rival the many he'd seen and truthfully beaten them all expect for a selected few. Those golden eyes were similar to his own but the shade was lighter, full of innocence yet sadness. What happened to this kid for him to have those emotions to void the entirety of the sunlight?  
  
His own coffee reflected the dampened red heads emotions, from analyzing him for a few weeks, he came to a few conclusions on the red blobs personality a bit. He wasn't too confident with his analysis but it was a start. 

“Stars, you’re so cute...you know that right?” He wiped his tears of laughter away as those golden eyes sparkled and wavered. Cosmic Aster, a cheerful young man who always holds a smile despite those around him. He always wondered why his name meant 'Universal star' as that name was brilliant at itself. 

The platinum blue haired male purred back to the growing cherry hue head, making his voice intentionally slow and deep to see the chestnut red head blush more. It was a cute reaction 

“To flirt with such a straight face, that was extremely cute of you...Cosmic~ ” Despite being friends with Cosmic for a while, he had to admit that the younger male was adorable~ Especially his smile... stars, his smile was something along with star gazing eyes that he'd grown to like. “I-it was unintentional…” The red head stuttered as his face flushed more and it was just too adorable. It was quite odd, he'd never seen someone act like this in a while, so he'd play along... for now. Anastasius brushed the younger males hair from his face, the older one almost pulled away when his friend leaned towards his touch. 

“Still cute. Heh, are you related to the sun by any chance?” The taller male asked. 

“Huh? Well…” Cosmic shyly looked down.

“Because running into you just seem to brighten up my day~” He couldn't help but flirt back to the younger male, despite it being corny and such. It made him laugh more when his friend's face turned even more redder than a tomato, it was such a precious moment that he'd wish to record. The platinum blue male couldn't help but remember those words of the devil...

_You seem to shine more brightly than any star._

Stars, what the hell... why did a stupid mummer make his heart beat so fast! 

When they left, he couldn't help but place a pillow in his face as his face flushed from every single moment of the day. His gold eyes swirling as he was quite embarrassed at his own haughty behavior! Why did he had to act like that? Anastasius felt like melting under the sun when Cosmic continued to compliment him, that smile of his friend was making him more like a idiot than before. He was acting like a love sick child...

"Althea what should I do?" He asked as he was hit by a book by his roommate. She held a deadpan expression, crossing her arms as she listened to her best friend's ranting of being swayed by the supposed truthfulness of Cosmic's words.

"You should stop being an idiot and listen to the DEVIL's WORDS." 

"But..."

"No buts or ifs... hurry up and call him or I'll do it myself." 

Why did the cute devil have so much affect over him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I had to cut it off short, I'm going to be busy with school and personal stuff that I won't have time to finish this one shot. It's not the best written one sadly for Valentines and 2nd year anniversary for Rherry but I'll be sure to rewrite them soon. I have a bunch of one shots planned.


End file.
